Harry's Series of Unlucky Actions
by Kira Toph
Summary: Someone is trying to kill Harry...Will the person succeed? Will Harry Fail?Please REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

Oy! Another day at the Dursely's on Pivet Drive. But today was a little better. He was on a walk and he was on a cell phone… talking to Hermonie! Yeah! Isn't that great! He could actually talk to somebody for 30 minutes each day.

"So how has your summer been so far Harry?" Hermonie said into the phone. She was sitting on her bed hoping the best for him. Stuck there.

"Dull, just completely dull Hermonie. Nothing ever happens over here. You're are so lucky to live with people who notice you're alive. I usually have to remind Aunt Petunia to feed me."

"Harry I'm so sorry. I would have invited you over for the summer but you know…my parents are muggles, I think it would be kinda weird if a wizard showed up."

Harry walked over to a lake and sat down at the water's edge.

"I guess it would be" he said sadly

"Well, there's only a few more days until Hogwarts Harry, I think you'll make it" She said slightly laughing.

"Yeah, well…" Harry started. He stared across the lake. There was something there. It didn't look like a person though or a pet.

"Harry?" Hermonie asked questioningly.

It had disappeared, where did it go? Harry just ignored it.

"Oh? What? Oh yeah, well, I just can't wait till we go back, what about you?"

All of a sudden something grabbed Harry and pulled him into the water.

He dropped his cell phone and it hung up on Hermonie.

"Harry? Harry you there? Hello? Answer me, hello?" She hung up and sat there wondering what happen to the connection. _He couldn't have just hung up on me. He just asked me a question._

"Something not right" she said to herself.

Harry was struggling against the creature that dragged him in the lake. It was awfully powerful and pretty big.

"Get off me you!" he screamed at the thing. But it did not listen.

Just then, a flicker of white light appeared in front of Harry. And unexpectedly, a wand was floating on top the water. It confused Harry a bit but grabbed it anyway.

"Deletrius!" Harry yelled but as he did a flare of blue glow swept the lake. Harry was all of a sudden spinning and swirling. _A Deletrius spell isn't blue, what happened?_

He landed with a large thud on the ground.

"Harry!" Someone was running towards him, it was Hermonie, she almost knocked him back down with a hug.

"Harry…what happened…why are you soaked??" Stepping away from him noticing she was all wet.

"Well…" he began but then there was a loud voice from behind them. Looking around Harry become aware that there were people all around them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger"

They turned around and who they saw was sitting at a high desk and a mallet.

They were in a court! It was Cornelius Fudge!

"Court has began, please approach the bench, both of you."

Has Harry sat at the bench he saw someone he DID NOT want to see there.

__

Lucius Malfoy

Yet there was Dumbledore.

"Okay, Court as come to order, the case: underage wizards using magic outside of Hogwarts." Fudge said looking down at a piece of paper.

Harry looked over at Hermonie, he knew why he was there but Hermonie?

"I sent you that wand Harry, I just knew something had gone wrong" She said, knowing exactly why he was confused.

Malfoy came to question them.

"Mr. Harry Potter, did you use magic this past few hours?

"Yes"

"And Miss. Hermonie Granger, Did you?"

"Yes Sir"

"I see…" Mr. Malfoy said looking at the ground, stroking his chin.

He looked up and said, "

"Well, I think Expulsion would do nicely Mr. Fudge."

"What?" Harry said

"No!" Hermonie yelled

"Dumbledore" Harry turned to him.

He stood up with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Fudge, have you not forgotten? The rules says it is allowed to use magic in a dire emergency. Obviously, Harry was about to be killed…I think that qualifies him."

"Yes, but what about Miss, Granger?" Malfoy spat.

Harry looked over at Hermonie, she looked truly petrified.

Will Hermonie go to Hogwarts?

Chapter 2


	2. An Eye Opening Court Case

They both looked to Dumbledore.

"Well, Fudge…Malfoy…Its her very first time. I think we can let it slide a bit this time."

Some scrawny lady stood up VERY quickly.

"No! They used MAGIC! They should not be above the law!"

"Ms. Tombulmort, PLEASE SIT DOWN." Fudge yelled.

"THAT'S MS. TOMBULMORT!" Hermonie said quietly. She was very surprised.

She was a very scrawny lady, tall and thin. She wore a black coat that came to her feet and a huge hat with a feather that looked like it was going to eat her head.

"Who's she?" Harry leaned over to Hermonie.

"Obviously Harry don't you read the books in school? Ms. Tombulmort used to be a Voldermort follower, she has been locked up in Azkaban for a while now, she was just let go a few months ago. They believed they she has now come to be good" She told him.

"Ohh" And he sat back up straight.

Harry raised his hand slowly

"What? Potter?" Malfoy spat

"Um, was that thing that grabbed me anyway?" Harry said cautiously

They all looked at him and said nothing. None of them knew.

"I can answer that." And Ms. Tombulmort stood up.

" Well, you see I was flying over the lake when I saw Harry use magic. I'm the one who called this to order…" Everyone stared at her waiting for an answer. They didn't care about that.

"It was a …a Red Cap." She said with no emotion on her face.

But everyone else started gasping and whispering to the person next to them.

Harry leaned over to Hermonie who's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Uhhh" Harry began

"Seriously Harry! A Red Cap is a creature that lived long ago. Most people thought it was a legend, that there where to few to be called Real.

They live in holes under old battlefields or where ever human blood has been spilt. It's called a Red Cap because the cap of it's head caught the blood of it's victims. I just can't see why it was in the water and came after you. In a MUGGLE setting." She told him.

"Got ya" And Harry sat back up again.

"Are you sure Tombulmort? I'm mean…they're rare, they could be legend, in a MUGGLE TOWN!!?" Fudge was just as confused about the whole thing as Hermonie was.

Harry stared old the old bat.

Something told Harry that she has not gone to the good side yet.

"Well then…"said Fudge breaking Harry's stare. "court adjourned, best be getting back to work, you two (pointing to Harry and Hermonie) Room 103 right now."

As they were all walking out Harry passed Dumbledore.

He looked at Harry as though if he has a question…and he did.

"Can I get some dry clothes…Dumbledore? Harry said.

A smile came across Dumbledore's face and started to laugh.

"Yes, yes, of course, on you go, they will be there in a jiff" He told him.

Making Harry smile.

We find Harry and Hermonie sitting on the couch in their room.

"Hermonie, how did you know to send me a wand?" He asked her.

"Well, I know you're not the person to just hang up on me" She said slightly laughing.

"Hermonie…Thanks"

"No prob Harry" Still laughing

There was a loud crack that made the both of them jump and almost fall off the couch.

When the smoke cleared, Harry squinted to see what had happened.

"Dobby!" He yelled

Hermonie looked through the smoke and her eyes opened wide and formed a surprised look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the house elf.

"Dobby had to come sir. By orders" he said apologetic

"But I freed you, you don't have to follow any more orders." Harry told it.

"Yes, but Dobby wanted AND needed to deliver this message to Harry Potter"

"A message? From who?" He asked him.

"Mrs. Weasley Sir" Dobby said

"Ron's mom?" Hermonie said

"Mrs. Weasley said it was very, extremely urgent, a letter an owl wouldn't be able to get here quick enough." Dobby said worriedly

Harry started to open the letter, Hermonie watching over his shoulder.

Both of their eyes widened.

"Oh no" Hermonie said quietly, putting her hands over her mouth.

What was in the letter that Mrs. Weasley needed to send so quickly?

Chapter 3


	3. St Mungo's Place

Where I left off…Harry and Hermonie had just gotten an important letter from Mrs. Weasley.

-----------

__

Dear Harry and Hermonie

How are you doing? Okay I hope.

Well, Ron has been attacked. I had a feeling that you two had a right to know. He was outside practicing quittich when something took him out of the air. By his description, it sounded like a Red Cap, but that's ridiculous, they're only a legend. I don't know what he could have been attacked by.

He's in the hospital right now, I'm waiting to see what they have to say. Well, there you go, I just wanted you to be informed.

Yours,

Mrs. Weasley

" OMG, a red cap Harry, that attacked you!" Hermonie said with fear in her voice.

"What's going on here? We have to get to Ron" Harry said

"Harry, do you think Dumbledore knows about this?

"I don't know, but lets go tell him" Harry replied.

They ran down the halls and too the office receptionist.

"We're looking for Dumbledore, what room is he in?" Harry said quickly

"Room 104" She said without picking her head up from her work.

"Come on! We could have walked next door!" Hermonie yelled

"Yea, well, come on" Harry said at the stairs, motioning her to move on.

They got to his room and pounded on the door. They heard some locks and the door opened.

"Dumbledore! Ron's been.." Harry said

"Attacked, yes, I know Harry, I have been informed too." Waving a letter at them and starting to walk into his room..

"What do we do" Hermonie asked

"What else do we do, we go there of course" Dumbledore said

He snapped and suddenly Harry and Hermonie were spinning in a bright orange swirl.

They landed hardly on the ground of St. Mungos H.

However Dumbledore landed right on his feet.

He walked up to the window and said

"Ron Weasley please, which room?"

"321"

"Thank You, Harry, Hermonie, come with me" Turning to them and gesturing to follow him.

They opened the door to 321 and there Ron laid with a nasty gash on his leg.

"Ron!" Hermonie yelled as they were coming towards him as Dumbledore walked over to Mrs. Weasley sitting in the chair by the wall reading a book.

Ron looked over and was so excited to see them.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" He told them

"Your mom sent us a letter" Harry said

"On man, she's making such a big deal out of this, it's like I was eaten or something." Ron said

"Ron what happened" Harry asked him

"Well, I was practicing quittich, you know, for this coming year and next thing I know I was on the ground trying to keep myself alive, I said I was attacked by a Red Cap but mum doesn't believe me."

"Harry was also attacked by a Red Cap Ron" Hermonie said

Ron's eyes bugged out and looked at Harry.

"Yea, I was sitting on an edge of a lake and something grabbed me and pulled me into the water"

Harry explained

"But how did you get out of that? Ron asked

"Well, I was talking to Harry on my phone and when all of a sudden he hung up after he asked me a question I knew something went wrong and I sent him a wand" Hermonie told

"And I did a Deletrius spell on it…At least I think so" Harry added to Hermonie's explanation.

"But you can't do magic outside of school" Ron said

"I know, we were just in a court case, we were both going to get expelled but Harry's use of magic was dire and it was MY first time so Dumbledore convinced Fudge to let it slide." Hermonie said.

"Oh and Ron…"she continued, "we saw Ms. Tombulmort!"

Ron's eyes bugged out again "You did!"

They both nodded.

"Yea, Hermonie, I meant to tell you something, after she said it was a red cap that attacked me, she had a really evil smile, I don't think she's good yet." Harry said, recalling that look in court.

"I just thought of something you guys" Ron interrupted.

"Harry was attacked, I was attacked…what about you Hermonie? Think something going to happen?" Ron looked up at her.

"I…I don't think so Ronald. I mean it's probably just a weird…really, weird…thing" She said

"Hermonie, maybe Ron's right. What if it's coming after us, your next." Harry whispered so no one would hear it.

"Don't be silly" Hermonie turned on her heel and walked to Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Ron watched her go.

"You know we'll have to watch her back Harry." Ron said

"Yea, I know, I have a odd feeling something's coming." He said with a worried tone.

Is it a triple threat???  
Chapter 4


	4. The Missing

Days passed and Ron's leg healed. Soon they found themselves back at Hogwarts.

So far nothing came for Hermonie but that didn't stop Harry from asking where she was going every time she left them.

"Really guys, it's just the common room, the nice….safe common room" She was TRYING to talk them into believe it was safe to go by herself.

They were in the great hall for lunch.

"Yea, well, just look around the corners and don't stop and talk to anyone" Ron said

"I will" Turning away and rolling her eyes.

After lunch they had to go to Potions, But Hermonie wasn't there.

Ron leaned over to Harry.

"Where could she be?

Harry shrugged and looked at the door.

After class they rushed to the common room.

They stopped at the big fat lady

"Password?"

"Ohh, what was it?" Ron said hitting himself on the head trying to remember

"Oh Yea!" Flibbergibbit!" Harry shouted.

"You may enter"

They ran in and there was no sign of her.

"Okay, Ron, take the 1st and 2nd floor. I'll get this one" Harry said

"Right" And Ron took off down the hall.

Harry had searched all over the 3rd floor, there was no sign of her. He got back to the common room and Ron wasn't there. He must have finished looking before him. There was only one place that none of them had checked. But they couldn't get in, it wasn't allowed. The stairs turned slippery if you tried to climb them.

"The Girls' Dormitories." Harry said quietly.

How could he get up there?

"I got it" He said to himself

He ran over to the stairs and started climbing them. Suddenly, the stairs turned flat but Harry was ready for this.

"Stuckit Stick!" Harry shouted and he was then able to walk on the slippery slide.

He ran up the stairs and burst open the door.

What from here is to come??

Chapter 5


	5. Found Out

There she laid upon her bed. Three long cuts from her shoulder to her wrist down her right arm and a slash on her ankle, eyes closed.

Harry ran over to the bed and picked up her arm.

"Ouch!" Hermonie shouted.

Harry jumped. She's conscious. She opened her eyes.

"Hermonie what happened?!" Harry asked.

Hermonie jumped, not realizing he was there.

"How did I get back here?" She said ignoring his question.

"BACK here?" He said strangely

Hermonie's face made a strange look and her eyes widened.

__

Did I just say that out loud? She asked herself in her head.

"Hermonie…._what happened?_" He asked her.

"I…I don't know. The last thing I remember is that there was a…" She stopped for a minute.

"A red cap" She finished quietly.

"A red cap Hermonie! Where? When? How?!" Harry asked her.

"I don't know Harry! I was just walking back and something grabbed me and pulled me into this old room." She said

Unexpectedly something crashed through the window. Hermonie screamed and Harry covered her to protect her from the glass flying every which way.

The figure came over and knocked down Harry and picked up Hermonie.

Harry woke up a few hours later and found an envelope next to him.

He ripped it open and started reading.

If you wish to see your precious girl again, come to the forbidden forest at 10:00 TONIGHT

-Anonymous

"Hermonie" Harry whispered.

It was 9:30 when Harry decided to leave the castle.

He took the invisibility cloak and wrapped it around him. He opened the door and out of the castle he went headed for the forest.

He stood waiting at the edge of the forest. He looked down at his watch. 10:00

It was down right cold out there. Harry couldn't see why there could be no snow falling with this temperature.

Out of the blue the same figure that took Hermonie took hold of Harry's ankle and pulled him into the forest. It dragged him through thorns and trees and finally threw him and he slammed into a tree.

He opened his eyes and saw Hermonie roped to a tree on the other side.

"Harry Potter, what a pleasure to meet you again." A cold voice came behind him.

The figure walked out of the shadows into the moonlight.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Well, the person would have probably been the rightful person for this job anyway, but still!

"Ms. Tombulmort?" Harry said squinting his eyes.

"Yes, it is me Harry." She said

"Why"

"Why? Why what Potter? Why I sent all these red caps, why I called the court case? All too easy answers." She said

"Well" Harry said impatiently.

"Well" she said and started to walk slowly to him

"You are the only one who stands between Voldermort and his return to power. I thought I could sick a red cap on you to finish you off but THAT GIRL over there had to send you a wand. I called the case hoping to get you expelled from Hogwarts that way you would be out of the way.

But then that didn't work. So a sent a red cap on your friend, trying to kill him so you would think it was your fault and never return but that didn't work either! So once I had an opening on HER I sent another red cap on her, but that red cap failed to do it's job so I just came and took her away from you luring you here to finish you off myself."

She came to Harry and stopped…Raising her wand with a evil smile growing out of the corner of her mouth.

****

Sorry it took a while- Chapter 6 is coming


	6. Done and Done

All of a sudden.

"FIRELOKA!" She yelled.

She flew backward and the spell hit Hermonie's ropes.

She was free. She ran and attacked Tombulmort.

While she had her blinded Harry grabbed her wand off the ground.

Hermonie backed away and Harry pointed the wand at Tombulmort.

She was on her knees now looking up at Harry.

She smiled.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do this." She said clearly scared.

"If you were me…I'd be ugly." Harry said and an evil smile grew.

"FIRELOKA!" He shouted and a blue light lit up the whole forest.

Tombulmort was lifted up into the air and was flown across the land to the school, where Harry saw Dumbledore waiting outside the door.

Harry lowered the wand and looked around for Hermonie.

She was holding herself up on a low branch. She started to walk to Harry but then just collapsed on the ground.

Harry ran over to her.

"Hermonie!" Harry said holding her up.

"Harry, it's okay. I'm fine. She just cut my ankle when I grabbed her." She said.

Harry looked at her ankle, red with blood.

"Ouch, that's one bloody hell of a cut. I'll carry you back to the hospital wing"

He lifted her up and walked towards the school.

Smiles…growing of their faces.

-----------------

Few days later

-----------------------

Both sleeping in the dormitories. . Hermonie's ankle almost all healed.

Harry woke up to a faint whisper.

He looked to the side and saw Hermonie standing there next to his bed.

Dark with the moon outside the window putting out enough light to barley see.

"Hermonie? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Harry said to her. He thinks. He can barley tell where she is.

"Harry, I just wanted to say something I haven't got to say yet." said her voice from somewhere in the room.

"Thanks" she said. She sounded louder than before.

Then unexpectedly Harry felt Hermonie's lips touch his.

She leaned back up slowly and walked out of the room.

Harry laid back down in bed staring out the window at the full moon

With a smile taking up his whole face.


End file.
